f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart Lewis-Evans
|birthplace = Luton, Bedfordshire |death date = |placeofdeath = East Grinstead, Sussex |nationality = GBR |status = Deceased (Fatal Accident) |firstrace = 1957 Monaco Grand Prix |lastrace = 1958 Moroccan Grand Prix }} Stuart Lewis-Evans (born April 20, 1930 in Luton, Bedfordshire – died October 25, 1958 at the East Grinstead, Sussex) was a British automobile racing driver. He made his Formula One debut in and later gained a contract with where he would remain until the end of his career. He aided the Vanwall team in winning their first and only World Constructors' Championship title in 1958. He was killed in the final race of the 1958 Formula One Season at Morocco after suffering fatal burns from an accident. __TOC__ Formula One Career Before Formula One After leaving school in Bexleyheath Lewis-Evans served a three year apprenticeship at Vauxhall Motors. he began racing cars in 1951, proving that he had a lot of potential right from the start of his career. With much success throughout the year, he finished the year by winning the Open Challenge and the Junior Championship. He continued to race in minor Formula series until his debut in 1957. 1957 Lewis-Evans made his Formula One debut in Monaco, racing an under-performing car. He finished three laps behind the leader to earn a fourth position in the race, being beaten by the better and cars. This performance earned him a seat in the third Vanwall car, a position that he would fill of the remainder of his career. After missing the 1957 Indianapolis 500, he went on to continue the season with the Vanwall team. He was able to earn another two points in the 1957 Pescara Grand Prix, but the rest of the season was filled with mechanical failures. Despite qualifying for pole position in the final race of the season at Italy, it was one of these unfortunate failures that forced him to retire midway through the race. 1958 Vanwall had a much more successful season in . Although he would not win any races like his teammates, Lewis-Evans claimed two podium finishes and another pole position, more than doubling his points from . Vanwall would later earn their first and only World Constructors' Championship title (known then as the International Cup for F1 Manufacturers) at the end of the season, but not without a tragic loss. Death On lap 41 of the closing race in the 1958 season at Morocco, Lewis-Evans suffered a horrific accident. The engine of his Vanwall car seized and sent it into the barriers at a high speed. The car then caught fire with Lewis-Evans still inside. He had suffered serious burns and was flown in Tony Vanwall's private jet to a hospital in England. Members of Sir Archibald McIndoe’s East Grinstead specialist burns unit provided care for the injured driver, however, he died of his injuries six days after the accident. Lewis-Evans donated his eyes to the hospital's eye bank. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results || |7th| | | |5|12th}} | || | | | | | | |11|9th}} Notes Category:F1 drivers killed while racing Category:British Drivers Category:1930 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Vanwall Drivers